The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In the long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) communication system, which is currently being developed, the concept of authorized shared access (ASA) or licensed shared access (LSA) has been under consideration. ASA/LSA spectrum is typically owned by an Incumbent (primary user) who allows other licensed operators (secondary user) to use this spectrum for their purpose. Thus, ASA/LSA allows support of different operators by using separated ASA/LSA resources. Each ASA/LSA resource is defined by a spectrum part and a corresponding time interval and location where this spectrum part is used.
Traditionally in mobile networks, spectrum utilization and allocation is performed via static configurations based on network planning data of a Mobile Network Operator (MNO). With the introduction of ASA/LSA it is no longer possible to stay with these static configurations because ASA/LSA spectrum may be needed to be evacuated from according to predefined terms and conditions if requested by the incumbent (primary user).